Doc Said So
by Eureka666
Summary: John Cena has his daily check up with the docter...and Randy SLASH John Cena / Randy Orton


"How long should I wait?"

John Cena was currently sitting in his doctors office getting his monthly check up on his shoulder injury.

" Well, you didn't injure it this past week when you arm wrestled that large man." stated the doctor."But you should probably not wrestle again until this is completely healed."

" Wait Doc. I have a match this Monday Night on RAW. How the hell am I supposed to get out of that? " asked Cena.

" Mr.Cena I suggest you try your best to not participate in that match. It's not good. However, if you have no other ways to call it off, you must be careful! The last thing you need is to re injure your pectoral muscle."

" Yea, sure Doc. See ya next month." said John and he walked out the door to his car.

' I should call Randy.' he thought. He took out his cell phone when he got in his car and dialed Randy's phone number.

" Hello?" asked the voice on the other end.

" Hey babe. Its me John."

" The one and only." chuckled Randy

" Of course." said John also chuckling

" What happened at the doc's office?" asked Randy who sounded concerned

" Well, he said I shouldn't wrestle until its completely healed but..."

" I agree with him." stated Randy " What?" asked John Incredulously, "I thought you were with me on this!"

" John, I only want to do what's best for you. I don't want you to get injured again. I want you to tour with Monday Night RAW." said Randy

" I will be touring with all of you if I can wrestle!" he snapped. Then he heard Randy sigh at the other end.

" I'm sorry Randy. Its just," John stopped to gather his words. " You know how much I love the ring, the fans and touring with you."

" I know babe. You will be able to travel with me and everyone else again, but first you need to heal that injury." said Randy

" Yea. Okay. Doc did say that if I can't get out of this Monday's match then I will just have to go on with it but very carefully."

"Okay. As long as your careful. "

" Before I hang up, where are you Rand? I'm heading back to the hotel now." said John who was pulling out of the parking lot.

" Let's just say I'm laying here on our bed. Waiting for someone." Randy said in a seductive voice.

" Hm, who are you waiting for?" asked John in a playful voice.

" You ask way to many questions. How about you figure this one out on your own." suggested Randy. Then he hung up.  
Placing his phone in his pocket John said to himself, " Watch out Randy, here comes Inspector Gadget."

After getting to the hotel John stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to the fourth floor. Looking to his right he saw Adam and Jay, AKA Edge and Christian heavily making out.

" Uh." John started to say but then decided not to. " You know what? Never mind."

The elevator ringed and they were on the third floor. Adam forcefully pulled Jay out while trying to get out his room key. The doors shut and John found himself alone laughing at the two. Its been known backstage that they have been going out since the team E&C formed.

" Time to investigate" Cena mumbled to himself while stepping out of the elevator.

Taking out his room key he unlocked the door to find what Randy had said was true. He was laying on their bed.

" Hey." said John taking off his shoes and jacket. He put them aside.

" Before you say anything else, yes I called Vince in the lobby. And he said I do have to wrestle this Monday."

" Okay." stated Randy

Looking at Randy he decided that he just looked to cute to just sit there alone. He walked over and laid down next to him. Randy moved closer to him and John pecked his soft lips.

Randy sighed. " I can't wait for you to get better John. I can't wait until we can get "funky" in the hotels again."

John laughed. "Me too. But until then we can do some of this." John leaned down and kissed him passionately. Randy parted his lips and John slipped his tongue inside. Moaning he sucked on the muscle. When the need for air was becoming extremely necessary they both pulled back. Randy rubbed John's chest with his hands.

" I love you John." he said.

" I love you too baby."

Looking at Randy he wondered if he was the right person to spend his life with.

But that would come around another day. 


End file.
